Hinata, you're hot!
by shikami-chan07
Summary: Naruo comes back after five years of training. Of course, our lovable blonde had suffered pain and lonliness...UNTIL NOW!.:.WARNINGS: narutoXharem, some character bashing, slowass updating, LEMONYlemons- mainly het, a little yaoi/yuri in the mix.:.
1. Five years later

Hinata, you're hot!

By: Shikami-chan

Disclaimer: Oh come on!! Do you think a teenage girl like me would _own_ Naruto-kun?! I didn't think so. So get those damn lawyers AWAY FROM MEEEEE!! (Fends off haters that are messed up in the mind)... on with the chappy.

'_Blah'-_ thinking

"Blah"- talking

"**Blah"**- important stuff like jutsus, summoning, or demon talking

(Hinata's pov)

It will be five years of Naruto's five-year training under Jiraiya. Five long years I will wait for Naruto-kun's return.

"I'll see ya in five years, Hinata!!" Naruto said before he left with Jiraiya-sama.

"I-I'll miss you Narut-to-kun" I blushed immediately after saying that. To my surprise, he did a small, sad smile.

"Thanks, Hinata, it means a lot that somebody will miss me," My heart sank after seeing his sad eyes remembering Sakura-teme's harsh words when Naruto-kun came back heavily wounded and unconcious with Sasuke-san barely wounded and annoyed as Kakashi-sensei carried both of them_._

(Flashback)

"_I HATE YOU NARUTO!! HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN!! WHY CAN'T DIE, YOU MONSTER!?" screech the banshee pinkette, before slapping Naruto-kun's cheek, leaving a hand imprint. Me, along the rest of the Rookie 10 we're shock at her words. I was shaking in rage. _

"_What is wrong with you, Haruno?" yelled Tsunade-sama, radiating with killer-intent, "If it wasn't for Naruto, you wouldn't get your _Sasuke-kun _back. You even made him promise to do it!!"_

"_You made him promise?" Ino asked incredulously, "All for a guy who didn't give a damn about us? Now that's low, billboard-brows."_

"_SHUT-UP INO!! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT SASUKE-KUN?!"_

"_TSH, troublesome" Shikamaru said, "Sasuke was about to betray us to Orochimaru. He _wanted_ to leave. Think about it." _

"_BUT HE HURT SASUKE-KUN!! NA- I MEAN THAT MONSTER SHOULD BE KIL—"_

"_HOW DARE YOUUU!!" I cried before tackling her to the ground. "Naruto-kun risked his life to get what _you_ made him to do!! " I've never been angrier in my life! I wasn't done yelling at the pinkette, but Tsunade-sama stopped me._

"_That's enough, Hinata, let go of pink- I mean Haruno." Tsunade-sama was reluctant to say that, but the pinkette was gasping for air. I notice my hands were around her neck, so I let go. Everyone, genin and jounin alike, glared after her as she bolted to the room where Sasuke-freaking-san was in. Then everyone looked at me._

"_You…you really care for Naruto, don't you Hinata?" Kakashi-sensei asked, gently._

"_H-hai Kakashi-sensei" I replied, blushing._

"_So… you believe to protect those who are precious to you and to never give up, like Naruto?" Tsunade interjected._

"_Hai," I said, without stuttering and more confident._

"_Then I want you to be my apprentice…"_

* * *

_Five years later…_

(Regular pov)

Hinata Hyunga is 17-years old, buxom as she is strong and confident. This is thanks to her master, none other than the Slug Sannin herself-Tsunade-sama. Over the years, Hinata learned to be medic-nin, gather chakra in various parts of her body like her fists to give lethal blows, and an art that every young woman as gorgeous as her needs- seduction. Hinata one day ask the Sannin about that.

"_Oh, I just think that would come handy one day…" _Said person replied dreamily_._

"Heh, y-yeah it would," said Hinata, though she is confident, her stuttering always happens to think about a certain person (ahem-Na-cough-ruto-coughcough), "but I only have one person in my heart…?!" '_Whoa, did I just said that out loud?!'_ Hinata thought.

Tsunade smirked, and looked out of her high window. Hokage Mountain in full glory, busy- but peaceful-streets, blue skies…

'_Which reminds me…' _Tsunade turned around, and looked at her apprentice—pale lavender eyes, beautifully-carved heart-shaped head, and a killer body with 

just enough curves… '_Naruto, you lucky gaki, you got yourself a beautiful girl waiting for you…'_

"Hinata, I want you to the rest of the day off and go to the hot springs today," Tsunade announce.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, but isn't something going to happen today?" ask the indigo-haired beauty.

"You'll see tomorrow, Hinata. Dismiss." The blonde Sannin said.

"Good-bye, Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed her head respectfully, before leaving the Hokage Tower.

_Two hours later…_

A soft but sharp knocking was at the door of Tsunade's office. Before the said person could answer, Shizune came in, a bit angry/ confuse, with a tall, incredibly gorgeous young man. '_That blonde hair…'_

"Tsunade-sama," she said, a bit breathlessly, "this man is trying to impersonate the Fourth!! Please check if he's either a spy or just hit his head somewhe—"

"Hey baa-chan how's my favorite adopted mother?" the Fourth look-alike said.

'_Nobody has called me that since…"_ Tsunade thought, before her eyes widen with recognition. She couldn't decide whether to pummel the younger blonde or go to mom-mode…

"NARUTOOOO!!" Tsunade cried, as she squeeze the air the said person held.

Naruto Uzumaki was barely recognizable—gone with the painfully bright orange, he wore black ninja pants that reach to above his ankles, which one of them were covered with bandages; skin-tight, mesh shirt (similar to Shikamaru's) under a blood-red and dark orange, tiger-striped t-shirt. Over the whole outfit, he wore a 

white trench coat with what look like red-orange flames, licking his sides. Overall, Naruto was pretty hot.

"I-_wheeze_-miss you too-_wheeze_-kaa-chan!" Naruto gasped out, before he fell to the ground, unconcious because of lack of air. As soon as he did, Jiraiya came in-out of breath and yet look amuse when he saw Naruto on the ground.

"So…Tsunade, did you go mom-mode on him or you showed him you're your famous curves?" Jiraiya chuckled, before he got hit with a giant scroll, causing a comical lump on his head.

"Damn perverted baka," Tsunade muttered as she took care of Naruto.

'_The gaki is not responding, I what will…'_ Tsunade thought before an idea came and raped her mind. Five minutes later, Naruto woke up to a heavenly scent. He ran to the source, and found none other than the first love in his life…

"RAMEN!!" he bellowed before he took on five bowls in 3.5 seconds. Tsunade and Shizune watch from a safe distance, having a sweat-dropped or two.

"Some habits only die hard…" Shizune said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Five years away from Kohana and you _still_ can't change him…" Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Hey," Jiraiya said defensively," it was either the jumpsuit or ramen! Besides, that jumpsuit was just a target waiting to be attack. What kind of ninja wore bright orange when they have an assassinating mission, anyway? Bright blonde hair is enough!"

"Hey, ero-sennin,"Naruto said after completing an impressive 25 bowls, "don't hate me 'cuz you ain't me!"

"Damn westernized language…"Jiraiya muttered," Well, here are his tests and skills. His chakra level is off the charts!" he said loudly as he handed the elder blonde a scroll.

"Hmm… interesting," the Hokage said, looking in it. Then her eyes widen."Y-you taught him the hirashin (A.N. I think that's how you spell it)?!"

"(sigh) Yes, Tsunade-hime, and don't worry, Naruto is perfectly capable of it. He's even better than his father—"

"He knows about his f-father?" Tsunade sputtered, clearly shocked.

"Yes, 'he' knows, kaa-chan," Naruto answered," I just wanted to make sure two years ago."

"Well then," Tsunade said, straightening up, "then you officially have the keys to the estate now."

"I h-have an estate n-now?!" Naruto stammered. Tsunade smirked, reach for her drawer, and threw him his keys. The key glowed and started humming.

"Uh, is it suppose to do that?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, and when you let go of the key, it will guide you to your new home." Tsunade said," You'll need to rest up for tomorrow for your jounin test."

"O.K., but I'm not even a chunnin yet, how can I be a jounin?"

"Simple, your statuses shows me that you're capable to be a jounin."

"Oh…" was the intelligent answer. The key started to burn in Naruto's hand, causing him to let go. Then the key started to move to a direction- the estates.

"Uh, bye kaa-chan! Later ero-sennin!" Naruto cried before he sprinted to catch up with the key.

A.N., yeah it's chapter two, BELIEVE IT!!(couldn't help it). In the next chapter, I am going to have Naruto and some kunoichis "bump" into each other. I know, CLICHÉ!! But how else are they going to meet Naruto-kun? And remember, reviews are colors, GIVE ME A RAINBOW!!

Lates.


	2. Orioke no Jutsu: Yaoi Edition!

Hinata, you're hot

Hinata, you're hot!

Chapter two

By:** Shikami-chan07**

A.N. Alright, it's the chapter two!! For the disclaimer, I suggest you look on the first page, 'k? Don't want any lawyers here…

**BrownPaperBag51: thanks! I'm not really sure who's going to be in the harem, so go on my profile and vote on my poll!**

**Kingkakashi: you got it!! Vote on my poll, it's on my profile!! Thanks for the compliment.**

On with the chappy…

_Next day…_

Naruto woke up, stretch, then chuck the annoying alarm clock at the wall. Next, he looks around the unfamiliar room.

'_What the heck… oh yeah' _Naruto thought, before he went to go to the bathroom.

(Flashback)

_The enchanted key was hovering above ground when Naruto finally caught up with it._

_"Damn key… holy shi--!!" Naruto muttered as looked at his new home- mansion._

_"It's as big as the Hyunga and Uchiha compound put together!!" Naruto awed. He got over his shock, and thought '_Well, my dad is Minato Namikaze'. _ But does it have to be so big? He shrugged and went to the gate. It was locked. Naruto tried to use the key, but then he realized that the key had a blood sign. He quickly bit his thumb then spread his blood on top of it._

_The gate swung open, revealing a magnificent, but small, waterfall. Around it, exotic flowers covered the area, colors boasting blues, purple, red, yellow, and orange. In another area, a training area dominated most of the ground, with wooden thick poles, some high trees, targets, and a small pond. Naruto grinned happily as he saw his own personal bathhouse, so he wouldn't be disturbed at the local bathhouse, when Jiraiya peeped in on the women. 'Women always seem so damn stronger when they're naked' Naruto thought as he rubbed where a woman smacked him during those times._

_"Damn ero-kitsune," he said to no one in particular, "could of healed this, but no-o-oo."_

_"__**Well, I want my kit to have the good times in life, and those are one of it. You know that you liked when that female smacked your ass…" **__the Kyuubi no Kitsune replied in Naruto's mind._

_"God, fuzz-butt, don't scare me like that!!" Naruto yelled in his mind. Over the years, the Kyuubi and Naruto have gotten along, now that the fox got over 'planning to kill him'. In fact, the Kitsune decided to help Naruto become stronger. Now, the Kyuubi's like an uncle to Naruto, teasing and taunting him, but he means well._

_"__**Bah, stop calling me that, you brat! I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune! If I weren't in your body, I will be ruling with the other Demon Lords, instead of being stuck in here, which smells like that shit you love so much!!"**_

_"YOU JUST __DID __NOT DISS RAMEN!!" Naruto roared in his mind. The great fox only smirked, and went back taking a nap, completely ignoring his kit's "Damn fox"'s or the ever popular "Poor ramen never hurting anybody…". _

_Naruto then notice it was getting late, so he finish putting his stuff away, took a bath, then went to sleep._

(End flashback)

Naruto finish eating his breakfast, and head out the door, going to the Hokage building to take his jounin test. When he was half way there, he saw a raven-headed young man, arrogant smirk, and an always-there scowl.

"Well, well, well," said Naruto, "If it isn't my _Sasuke_-_kun_."

"Dobe," said person growled, "I heard that you gotten stronger. Fight me." Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke was already in a fighting stance. Naruto decided he had time, so he quickly gotten to his fighting stance. Sasuke didn't hesitate when he yelled out:

**"GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!"** Fire then came pouring out of the raven-haired's mouth. Naruto did some familiar hand seals, and two kage bunshins poofed into existence. A crowd now surrounded, and Naruto notice they were mostly female. Unbeknownst to Naruto, they were around them because who could resist two insanely hot guys fighting each other? He recognizes Kakashi, who was being Kakashi, standing right next to big breasted women. Then he notice Sasuke giving him some weird looks while he was fighting him. Naruto smiled sinisterly, and began making hand seals.

**"Orioke no jutsu: yaoi style!"** he cried. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw two naked men- Naruto and Kakashi having hot and heavy smut. Sasuke's nose began to twitch, then a fountain of blood gushed out of his nose, making him fly backwards a hundred feet away from the group.

"NOOOOOO!!" the female group cried, as half of them chased after Sasuke. In all their minds, '_No wonder why…_' Naruto stood there, shocked that the Uchiha, the guy that girls been chasing after him…was gay. Kakashi, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"All those times when he wanted me to train with me at home…alone (insert shuddering here). Thank kami I didn't-"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Been I while, huh?" Naruto said, still freaked out about Sasuke being gay (1).

"Yeah you're right, Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled. Then he remembered Naruto's jutsu. "Oh, and by the way…NEVER USE THAT JUTSU AGAIN!!" Kakashi roared.

"Heh, heh, my bad, sensei, but I was always curious, with all those girls chasing him, he never wanted anything to do with them, and I never believed that 'I don't want to marry anyone in this village' crap. Plus, you're the first guy I saw, so yeah," Naruto shrugged, before he remembered something,"Oh yeah, I just remembered!" he got a small, orange book out of his pack," I just don't understand how you can read this, it's so boring--!?" Kakashi was now rubbing his face against the book, like it was a precious baby. Naruto sweat-dropped, and turn to leave, realizing he was late.

"See ya Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto shook his head, and left Kakashi have "alone" time with "Icha-Icha make-out tactics-chan".

When Naruto finally got to the Hokage Building, walked into Tsunade's office…and he saw Tsunade doing paper-work (!?).

"Okay, who are you, and what did you do to the Hokage?"Naruto said, taking out kunais.

"Shut-up, gaki." She muttered, annoyed. '_Oh c'mon. It's not like you seen me not… (Sigh) never mind'._ "And by the way, I'm only doing these papers because their yours, so put away your weapons, or do you really want me to show you I'm Tsunade with the flick of my finger?" Naruto visibly shudders, remembering when he was 12-years-old, he was beaten by Tsunade when she flicked him with her chakra-induced finger. It was also the time she gave Naruto the First Hokage's necklace to him, which he still wears today.

"Okay, no need to be violent kaa-chan." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "So, when do I take my jounin test?"

"At noon," the elder blonde said, "Your test will be fighting against jounins in taijustu, genjutsu, ninjustu and kenjutsu. So, you have two-hours to get ready. Dismiss."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said the Kyuubi-container, surprising Tsunade with the formal addressing. Naruto then disappeared in swirl of fire and leaves, surprising her even more.

'_This test will be interesting…' _the blonde Hokage thought. Then sighed when she saw a mountain of paperwork that seem to came out of nowhere.

'_Dammit…'_

**TBC**

**A.N.**

(1) I have nothing against the lifestyle. In fact I find it hot, but won't happen in _this_ story.

Remember to review and vote on who's going to be in the harem!!

Lates.


	3. Hinata, you're hot!

Hinata, you're hot!

Chapter 3

By: Shikami-chan

BrownPaperBag51: **I think I'm going to limit it to five girls in the harem. And be patient: pinkette will soon pay later!**

bladez4ever: **Lemme tell you, dude, Konohamaru needs to be recognize for the most awesome jutsu EVER!!**

S-Wanderer999:** Thanks for the interesting idea. For that, Yugito **_**might**_** be in the harem. VOTE!!**

Kingkakashi: **We'll find out in the later chapters…Blondes for Naruto!**

HeartBrokenHinata: **I think the correct term is "Sas**_**uke**_**" get it?**

**Disclaimer: me just can't get a break, can I? I found out someone else owns Naruto, **_**and**_** now **_**I **_**have to disclaim it? **

_**On with the chappy…**_

Yamanaka Ino was on her way to see her friend, none other than Hinata Hyunga. In past five years, Ino and Hinata have gotten closer as friends, especially after learning that Naruto was the Kyuubi container.

_(Flashback…)_

"_What the—why did the villagers do that?!" cried out Ino, tears were streaming out of her eyes. Hinata looked surprised at Ino; doesn't the pale blonde hate Naruto?_

_The Godaime sighed and said, "I don't understand either, Ino. This village probably just only sees the demon inside of him, thinking Naruto is actually-"_

"_But he should be seen as a _hero!_" Hinata said for the first time in the meeting. The Konoha eleven, jounins, Shizune, and Hokage herself, Tsunade _

_were there. The meeting took place the day after Naruto left for his training. The meeting was about Naruto, and why he left. _

"_I know, he should have been," Tsunade said, after taking a swig of her sake. "But the damn council was threatening to prosecute him. Jiraiya-sama and I manage to talk them out of it and compromise if he left the village for five years…"_

"_Those damn bastards…" muttered Ino and Hinata in unison. Then they both looked at each other in surprise._

(End flashback…)

Ino smiled at those memories of her and Hinata formed a friendship over the years. Ino had told Hinata that she secretly liked Naruto when they were younger. She only pretended to like Sasuke because she didn't want Naruto to stop trying so hard to surpass the teme.

"_You really need to set your priorities, Ino-chan." _Hinata said one day when Ino told her that.

(Three hours later…)

After Ino left the Hyunga compound after talking to Hinata (about ahem-Naruto-ahem), Hinata decided to go to her favorite training grounds to prefect her juken stance, grounds seven. The exact place Naruto became a true genin after Kakashi-sensei's bell test.

'_This is also where Naruto-kun was tied up against a tree-stump'_ Hinata thought dreamily, before shaking the thought away as she gotten in her juken-stance, but it didn't stop a trickle a blood coming out of her nose…

(Opposite area of grounds seven…)

"Ah-ah-AH-CHOO! Whoa, someone's been thinking about me…" Naruto thought as he resumed practicing his jutsus for the jounin test.

(With Hinata…)

Hinata was sweating up a storm in her trade-mark jacket she wore. She decided to take a break next to the calm river. She then decided to lie on her back, and stared at the clouds, each reminding her of 'Naruto-kun'

(Naruto)

"Ah-ah-AH-CHOO!" Naruto sneezed, which is not a good idea while performing Wind Hirashin. He found himself flown back ten-feet, 120-per-hours into a tree.

"Aw, man. I got to check out that wound, Kaa-chan will flip if I don't take care of it, especially when the jounin test is in half an hour!" with that, Naruto tried to find a nearby river to cure the wound with a jutsu Tsunade taught him.

(Hinata)

Hinata was about to drift to sleep, but she felt a powerful, but familiar, chakra present. Her Byakugan was flared on, and she accidently saw through the stranger's clothes…six-packs of hotness. Hinata stared at the new-comer (A.N., Hinata still does not know Naruto came back home, _yet)_: Longish, spiky blonde hair; sapphire-blue eyes; powerfully-built body; and seven inches of…

Hinata continued staring at him, her face growing red per second. Naruto started getting scared; does Hinata starting to hate him in his mere presence?

"Uh, hi H-Hinata-chan. How are you since I've gone?" '_Stupid, stupid, Naruto! How lame can you get?'_ Naruto kept on ranting on himself, until his notice Hinata stopped staring at him. In fact, Hinata was poking Naruto, as if making sure he was real. Next, she started gaping at him. Naruto, being who he is, started to worry, and place his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"Hinata, you're hot!" Naruto yelled. Hinata then promptly fainted on Naruto, her last thoughts were: _'Naruto thinks I'm hot! Naruto thinks I'm hot!'  
_

Naruto was officially freaking-out. '_Oh my kami, I killed the girl who actually likes me!_'(Yes, kids, Naruto found out Hinata liked him more than three years ago. I am making him less dense in this story).

"Okay…she's probably suffering from heat-stroke…" Naruto said to no one. Just then, Kiba and Shino came into the picture, without their presence known by Naruto. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the said person and Hinata were in a suggesting position.

'_Damn, Naruto just back like, two days ago, and now he's getting laid? Damn that boy works fast!' _ Kiba thought, getting jealous and a nosebleed at the same time.

_'…'_, was all Shino thought. Then the two back away quickly, not wanting to disturbed the other two.

(Ten minutes later…)

Hinata woke up with water being gently splashed in her face. Confused, she looked around the area, trying to find the source. Then all the sudden, she noticed Naruto was sitting next to her.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, dazed. Naruto stopped gathering water, and looked at the lavender-eyed heiress.

'…_were her eyes always that beautiful?' _Naruto thought, before saying, "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, unconsciousness seeping to her again. Naruto saw this, and immediately fan her with his hand.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun, I'm fine." A smile graced her lips, making Naruto feel warm inside.

"Are you sure, Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed at her new nickname," I think you suffered from heat-stroke, maybe you need to take off your jacket…" Naruto blushed, now knowing what he just said. Hinata, though, blushed even harder.

'_I should, but…'_

(Flashback, four years ago…)

_"Hinata?" Ino asked one day._

_"Yes Ino-chan?" said person answered._

"_How come you always wear that jacket, even in the summer?"_

"_Ah, well," Hinata began, insert trademark blushing here, "I just think I'm fat…"_

"_What the—girl, you are not fat at all! Now seriously, how come?" Ino ask, incredulously._

"_Well, okay, I just have some issues of my 'body parts'. I don't really think you should know."_

"_Try me," said the blonde. Hinata looked around nervously. Then she said:_

"_My breasts are too big," Hinata immediately covered her face with a pillow. Then she heard laughing. Furious, she was about to 'show' Ino a chakra-induced punch, when Ino started saying something through her laughs._

"_Hinata, you should be lucky you even have any! I mean look at Haruno, she's seventeen, and still flat-chested!" Ino continued laughing, while Hinata joined her_

(End flashback)

Hinata noticed Naruto mumbled something like "you could" or "you probably don't". Hesitantly, Hinata pulled her jacket zipper down. The sudden movement caused Naruto to look at Hinata. Few seconds later, Naruto was gawking at Hinata; she wore a fishnet shirt that reached her wrists, and over that was an indigo baby-tee.

'…**whoa, check out her killer curves, Naruto!**' the Kyuubi said in Naruto's mindscape.

"Uh, wow Hinata, y-you look great! Did you always wear that jacket?" Naruto mentally smacked himself, having to see Hinata blushed _again_.

"D-did you just come back, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, I came back two days ago, and now I'm training for my jounin test, which is today!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, that's great, Naruto!" Hinata said, happy that he was going to be promoted jounin.

"Yeah, it is. So, are you seeing anyone since I've been gone?" Naruto held his breath.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied a bit shocked, "why would I let anyone but you go out with me?" Then she realized what she said. '_Oh crap, did I just that out loud?!'_

Naruto, on the other hand, was about to whoop with joy, but he restrained himself to do so.

"Well then," Naruto started to flirt, "It will be an honor to have a date with you."

"(Insert blushing here) Ah, I would love to go on a date with you, Naruto-kun!" With that said, Hinata fell into bliss unconsciousness. Naruto genuinely smiled, and quickly made a kage bunshin.

"Alright, take Hinata back to home, outside of the compound, and wait for her to wake up," Naruto ordered the clone," And asked her if I could pick her up at 7:30 tonight for our date, got it?"

"Hai daishou (1)," the clone said, before he picks up Hinata bridal-style. After the bunshin left, Tsunade appeared with a scroll.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, are you ready to take your jounin test?" Tsunade said formally.

"Hai, Godaime-Hokage," replied Naruto.

"Alright, you will be tested in four categories: Taijustu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and ninjustu. You'll be against Maito Gai," Gai appeared," Kurenai Yuhi," Kurenai appeared," and Hatake Kakashi."

"Wait, where's Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked. Everyone's faces down-casted, and then Naruto knew why.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said. Kurenai smiled at him, and then blushed when she saw the gorgeous young man. Tsunade caught this when Naruto smiled back. '_Wait until I tell the gaki about his heritance…'_

"Alright then, when I give the signal, Naruto and Gai will begin the first part of the test," Naruto and Gai got into their fighting stance. Tsunade jump back from the area, and shouted "BEGIN!!"

**A.N., alright, its chapter three!! I know, FINALLY! Naruto meets Hinata!! And don't worry, Naruto in future chapters will meet his other soul mates. Remember to vote and review!!**

**Lates**


	4. taijutu and ninjutsu test

Hinata, you're hot!

Chapter 4

By: Shikami-chan

S-Wanderer999**: hmm… interesting. It means a lot that you think my little old story is in your interest. How Asuma died will come out in later chapters…keep reading to find out how I will portray Itachi.**

HeartBrokenHinata**: hahahaha, I'm glad you like it so far. **

Blacksword Zero**: keep reading!**

Kingkakashi**: that gives me a good idea…got anymore? Keep voting, and that can happen!**

Call015**: so you think you're cool, with your one-word comment? I appreciate it anyways!**

Disclaimer: Authoress goes crying off in the corner "_Whyyyyyyy?!" cried Shikami-chan._

* * *

On with chappy…

It was silent in the forest. Then all of the sudden…

"**GRAND LOTUS PALM!**" Konoha's "handsome green beast" cried. A flurry of fists came pummeling on Naruto. It would have been lethal, if Naruto had not dodge it with speed Gai-sensei would have been proud of, if weren't the fact he wasn't watching, like the jounins before him, watching the both of them in awe. Naruto then jumped back, and yelled:

"**HUMMINGBIRD STYLE: 100 FISTS!" **with that said, Naruto threw punches with blinding speed. Gai did not react fast enough, so after 10 seconds of the taijustu style, Gai laid in a wounded heap, about to fall unconscious. Naruto stop in mid-blow, then step back as Gai stood up, wincing with every movement.

"THAT WAS THE MOST YOUTHFUL FIGHTING STYLE EVER…BESIDES MY OWN!!" Gai exclaimed, with happy tears streaming down on one of his 

bruised cheek. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Tsunade stood there with shock looks. You would too if you saw a person like Gai-sensei be beaten with seemingly ten blows.

"Well, I see that you pass taijustu would be an understatement…" said Tsunade, "Do you want to take a break, or do you want to go on with your next test?"

"Are you kidding, of course I would take the next test?" Naruto replied happily. Kakashi was scared, knowing that he was next. He doesn't want to know what will happen to him, after seeing Gai, taijustu expert, be beaten in _one_ move.

"Well, before that, Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Kakashi asked the blond.

"Uh, sure, Kaka-sensei," Naruto replied.

"When you said '100 fists, you look as though you only did ten?"

"That's because the technique, 'Hummingbird' is based on the said animal. It can beat its wing 100 times a minute. So why not make it as a taijustu style?" Kakashi seem impress. A memory then hit him right in the head.

"Then, how come you knew Min- I mean Yondaime-Hokage's fighting technique?" inquired Kakashi, a bit suspicious, since it _was his sensei's stance._ Naruto smiled genuinely, and proudly announced:

"That's because it was my _father's_ technique, Kakashi-sensei." The said person's eyes (pardon me, eye) widen in shock. Kakashi glance at the Hokage Mountain, then at Naruto, then at the particular face again. '_Kami, I never even realized…_ '

"YOU _ARE _MINATO-SENSEI'S SON!!"Kakashi exclaimed, surprising the hell out of Gai. '_What in kami's panties? Aren't I the only jounin to announce the obvious?' _Gai thought (yeah, I know, o.c.). Naruto, on the other hand, was just smiling like crazy and rubbing the back of his head like old times.

* * *

"Uh, yeah, my pop's the Yondaime!! Ouch!" Naruto said, rubbing his shoulder where Tsunade poke him, 'playfully'. Her gaze told him that it's time for the second part of the test. Naruto nodded, and then got into his fighting stance again.

"Alright, when I give the signal, you'll be tested in ninjustu and ken-"

"Actually, I was hoping we would just do ninjustu. I want to see how well he gotten since he was thirteen," Tsunade considered for a moment, then said:

"Very well. Ninjustu was always your strong point, wasn't it Naruto?"

"Hai" was the answer, "So, are you ready grey-hair?" the younger blonde said with his trademark grin.

"Hey, my hair is _silver_, future _blondaime_. Whenever you're ready," Kakashi fired back with his own trademark eye-smile. Then the copy-nin got into his stance.

"Begin!" Tsunade announce ten-feet away from the name-calling pair. At first, the old student and teacher were eyeing each other, Kakashi with his sharigan-eye revealed. Then Kakashi flashed some hand seals.

"**CHIORDI: FULL-BODY STRETCH!"** Kakashi bellowed. Within a few moments, his body was covered with blue electricity. To show Naruto what kind of damage it can do, Kakashi picked up a rock, which exploded into a million pieces when he focuses chakra in it. Naruto look surprised, but quickly composed himself.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** Naruto yelled. Kakashi noticed that Naruto didn't even do hand seals. Naruto saw this and assured him:

"When you do the same technique as long as I have, you don't have to do any hand seals," Naruto explained. Kakashi nodded, and resumed his stance; Naruto did the same. It was at that time when the Kohana eleven-Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Ino (with hearts in her eyes), Sasuke (likewise), Rock Lee, Choji, Sakura, Kiba (with Akamaru), Shino, Neji, and even Temari-had shown up. The crowd was now staring with interest in Naruto. '_Damn he gotten stronger' _or '_damn he's hot! '_ were the thoughts that went through everyone's mind, maybe one or both of them (ahem-_Sas_-cough-_uke_). Both Naruto and Kakashi ignored the crowd, because they were dodging and countering each other's attack. In some point, 

one of them would get lucky, but the other would stand and then shrugged it off. The crowd would watch in awe, sometimes double-take thinking '_Did Naruto just do _that?' Naruto would be grinning the whole time, as if he had a plan. It was the end of test when Kakashi and Naruto were panting hard. But Naruto had one more trick up his sleeve…

"**ORIOKE NO JUTSU…**" Naruto began. Kakashi rolled his normal eye.

"You really think I would fall for…_"_ A gorgeous young woman was five feet away from Kakashi. Long, curvy, and a bit vicious, the women had shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair. Her eyes were storm-blue and beautiful. Kakashi blinked a couple of times. '_She reminds me of someone…'_ Kakashi thought as he reached his hand to touch the 'girl'. The shadow clone smiled familiarly at him and said:

"Ja ne," with that said the shadow clone exploded into a mushroom-bomb.

"…explosive doppelganger, success," Naruto finished.

* * *

Kakashi had flown back 100-feet from the area. After he recovered, he walked up to Tsunade and said quickly, "He passes," then he walked up to Naruto and asked:

"Why was your jutsu _clothed?_" the crowd gasp, realizing it _was _clothed. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Well, because I created her out of someone I and Jiraiya met…and she would beat the shit out of me if I did the original version," the girls felt their hearts flutter.

'_He really did change…'_ Sakura thought. Then her kekkei genkai (A.K.A, inner-self) took over, and thought '_but Sasuke's still the one for me!!'_ Sakura then turn her attention to Sasuke (wimp).

"Well," Tsunade said, "now that you passed your second test, it is now time for your final test, genjutsu."

"Hai," Naruto said, after sneezing two times ('_somebody loves me' _Naruto thought). He glance at Kurenai and gave her a quick lady-killer smile, which made Kurenai's heart skip a beat.

"On my mark, you'll just have to release the genjutsu within two-minutes," then with a motherly tone, she added," Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, Kaa-chan," Naruto said.

"Alright," Tsunade cleared her throat, "Ready…"

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**The long wait is OVER! If you were patient and still reading this miserable story, then let there be Gaara-cookies for everyone!! Okay, now that I think about it, I think I'll limit the harem to seven lucky kunoichis, a'ight? Remember to VOTE AND REVIEW!!**

**Lates.**


	5. genjustu and questions

Hinata, you're hot!

Chapter five

By: Shikami-chan 07

Challenger: **we'll see how many girls Hinata will let share Naruto, shall we?**

Shikamaru's baby girl: **sorry it took so long to upgrade! If you can read this, Gaara cookie for you! And thank you for pointing my horrible grammar- do you know any beta-readers?**

Kingkakashi: **Your vote(s) are counted! And I'm glad you like my ways of doing things!**

**Disclaimer:** Authoress looks at empty pockets, then at Naruto, then at her empty pockets again. Naruto sweat drops while Shikami-chan loses all control of her tears.

On with chappy…

Uzumaki Naruto was surrounded by pure, pitch-black darkness. His heighten ears (Kyuubi's gift to our blonde hero) picked up a faint crying. He followed the sound, blinded by the darkness.

When Naruto reach to source of the sounds, he found out it was a small child, neither boy nor girl. Naruto's heart ached for the glowing child, as its hair covered its face. As he bent down to touch the child, the "child" immediately sprang up; its spine arched up like a cat ready to attack. Its hands formed into claws, the creature's eyes were sickish yellow-green. Black goo was oozing out of its mouth, which was curled into a wicked smile.

"_**Come to me, Uzumaki**_," its' voice sounded like acid, and it made the air around Naruto smell like decaying _life._ The temperature dropped enough to make Naruto shiver.

"_**Come here…now that's a good boy…**_" the creature said, while licking its lips while Naruto approach the hideous creature. Just as Naruto was in ten feet of the creature, the creature attacked the blonde without a warning. Naruto closed his eyes, knowing the end…

"KAI!!" Naruto bellowed, before the creature landed on him. When Naruto reopened his eyes, he was once again back in the training grounds, the afternoon sun shining brightly, whereas the phantasm was dark and somber. The crowd behind Naruto, that was watching, drew out a relieved breath, having to know that 

Kurenai's "**One Hundred-Years of Death**" was nothing to mess with. Kurenai was surprised that somebody, much less Naruto, was able to cancel out the genjutsu. Kurenai, although surprise, was also curious how Naruto was unaffected by a powerful genjutsu.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, with a smile so bright that rivaled Naruto's," I am pleased to announce that you are officially a jounin. Please report to the Hokage's office tomorrow to get your jounin materials." Tsunade leaned up, since Naruto gotten taller, and kissed her adopted son's forehead. Naruto blushed, yet smiled, as Rock Lee yelled:

"NARUTO, IT IS OFFICIAL! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH MADE YOU A JOUNIN LIKE TEAM GAI!!" Naruto smirked deviously. An idea walked up to his mind, raped it, then ran away with it…and Naruto liked every minute of it.

"LEE!" Naruto yelled, surprising the hell out of everybody.

"NARUTO!"

"LEE!"

"NARUTO!"

"LEE!"

"NARUTO!" with those said the crying two ran straight at each other and did the unspeakable: they hugged while being under a waterfall-genjutsu that seemed like no one could cancel out. Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and even Kurenai all fell backwards, foaming at the mouths. The ones that did not fall were Shikamaru, Neji, and Gai. Gai was exclaiming how that speech was beautiful to Lee, while Shikamaru and Neji grumbled about Naruto cheating and giving him 100 yen from each. Naruto chuckled, and counted his bets (1).

The first to recover from Naruto's trick was Kurenai. She watched as Naruto was laughing, his voice deep with age. She gazed at him until Naruto looked at her way, which made Kurenai blush. Naruto smiled, and walk to her way.

"Thank-you, Naruto-kun," Kurenai said as Naruto helped her up.

"You're welcome, Kurenai-chan, I mean, uh, Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said, mentally smacking himself for saying something like that. Naruto smiled at Kurenai, hoping she won't be offended. Kurenai smiled back, which relieved and warmed Naruto.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun, you're a jounin now, I'm no longer your sensei."

"**With a body like yours, you **_**can**_** always be his sensei in other ways, baby.**" A certain demon said in Naruto's mind.

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up…'_ was all that Naruto could master up to say to the "Ero-Kitsune". The said person (or demon-lord) chuckled while going back to his nap. Naruto smiled, knowing Kurenai was to pretty to have to be called "Kurenai-sensei". Then Naruto thought, '_But I thought Hinata's the one for me…'_

"That's right! I'm a jounin now, just a couple of more steps to become Hokage!"

"Don't you mean '' future _blondaime?" _Kakashi said out of nowhere.

"Hey, don't make fun of my future title, old man."

"I'm not old; my hair happens to be silver," the Cyclops protested, before ruffling Naruto's hair." Well, I got to go, see you, blondaime." With a whirl of leaves, he was gone. Naruto turned around to see the Konoha ten standing there, recovering from the unfortunate eyeful they encountered earlier.

"Heh, heh, sorry for that. Didn't mean for that to happen!" Naruto said, rubbing his neck. They laughed, like old times.

"Hey, Naruto, you want to go for some ramen?" Kiba asked. To his and everyone's surprise, Naruto shook his head no.

"Sorry, dawg, but, I, uh, have to go somewhere else tonight."

"Oh," said Kiba, "Maybe some other time, huh?"

"You got it!" Naruto said with a wink, which made some girls, and Sasuke's, heart swoon.

After all the guys left, the girls- Ten Ten, Temari, Ino, and Sakura- lingered around, while Naruto was ready to get ready for his date. Naruto now noticed, and said:

"Hey, can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun!" they replied in almost unison.

"Well, ya see, I have a date with Hinata tonight, and I was wondering if you can help me get ready for it…"

**T.B.C…**

**(1) Naruto took bets with Neji and Shikamaru earlier that he could get a 100 yen from each of them by betting he could make everyone faint.**

**(A.N.)**

**LOL, I know, I'm so evil to make a cliff-hanger! Well that should spice things up a bit, doesn't it? Will they help Naruto-kun for his date, if they do, who will help? Found out soon-review-and this is the last time you can vote before chapter six comes out! And because this was such a short chapter, I'm going to give you an extra bonus story since you guys were so good to me!**

…

**NARUTO RANDOM FUN TIME!! :**

Karaoke

It was cherry festival time in Konoha. Everyone was dressed up in kimonos, and there were always fun games and rides there. The most look-forwarded, and most despised, was the karaoke contest.

"For our first contestant," announced Tsunade, her voice slurred by sake, "is…Uzumaki Naruto, 'future Hokage'?

"Alright, that's me!" Naruto announce, punching the air. He muttered something to disk jockey, who nodded, and pressed a few buttons.

"  
machine chorus:  
_If you are what you say you are  
A superstar  
Then have no fear  
The camera's here  
and the microphones and they wanna know  
Oh oh oh oh  
If you are what you say you are  
A superstar  
Then have no fear  
The crowd is here  
and the lights are on and they wanna show  
Oh oh oh oh yeah_

Naruto  
_Yea, uh  
A fresh cool young Lu  
Trying to cash his microphone check 2, 1, 2  
Want to believe my own hype but it's too untrue  
The world brought me to my knees  
What have you brung you?  
Did you improve on the design?  
Did you do something new?  
Well your name ain't on the guest list  
Who brung you? You  
The more famous person, you come through  
And the sexy lady next to you  
You come too  
And then it hit me  
Standing outside of heaven waiting for God to come and get me  
I'm too uncouth  
Unschooled to the rules  
And too gum shoe  
Too much of a newcomer  
And too uncool  
Like Shadow and Lavelle  
I battle with it well  
Though I need a holiday like lady who sung blue  
Go back what ever you did you undo  
Heavy is heaven  
The devil on me two tonnes too_

machine chorus  
_If you are what you say you are  
A superstar  
Then have no fear  
The camera's is here  
and the microphones and they wanna know  
Oh oh oh oh yeah  
_

_If you areeee…what you sayyyyy…you are  
Then have no fear_…"

Naruto reopened his eyes, and saw everyone going wild for him. He decided to take a quick bow, then sprint to his seat, flushed and happy.

"That was Naruto, make some noise! (More applause) Alright, our next contestant is…Gaara no Sabuku (sp?)." Gaara did the same as Naruto, then he took center stage. He took a deep breath, and sang:

"_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_Chorus:__  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_Chorus x2_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

_Chorus_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died…" _When Gaara finished, he notice that everyone was singing along with, which _almost_ made him smile. With a calm face and cool grace, he walked back to his chair, suddenly remembering that HE did not sign up for this completion…

(There, I hope you liked it!

p.s. Naruto's song- "Superstar by Lupe Fiasco"

Gaara's song- "If Everyone Cared")

**Lates.**


	6. ready or not!

Hinata, you're hot!

Chapter six

By: Shikami-chan

Shikamaru's babygirl: **Thank you for understanding! I greatly appreciate all the help I got from you! Gaara cookie for you!**

sharkngiht6939: **Your wish is my command! I'm being held against my will anyways, sooo…**

Cursed Evil: **Ya got it, 'vil! **

Kingkakashi: **We'll see…**

DrunkManSquakin: **I'm glad that my miserable story has gotten your attention!**

**That's right, kiddies, a new chapter to all the faithful readers out there. If you have stumbled on this little story by accident and was hoping the rating was up already and full of piping hot smut, THEN GO BACK AND BE A PERVERT SOMEWHERE ELSE!! Be patient like everyone else, it'll get there, it'll get there…**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE… (this is it!)**

The following Naruto girls will be in the harem:

Hinata (Though shy and quiet, those two were always meant to be!)

Kurenai (Somebody has to teach a thing to Naruto, wink wink!)

Anko (Somebody has to keep Naruto in line!)

Shizune (Somebody has to nurse him back to health after #3!)

O.C. (A mystery girl? Sure!)

Yugito (I thought It wasn't fair that she died so soon, and there should be a fellow containers of the Tailed Lords!)

Temari (Another girl to understand Naruto's pain of being a jinhuriki…and being a blonde!)

And last but not least…Ino!! (yes I said there _should _have been seven, but c'mon! I think they make a cute couple…with seven other girls? Uhhh…yes!)

Thanks to all that help vote and chose the right girls for Naruto! Me and Naruto greatly appreciates it!

**Disclaimer: I only own the character(s) that will show up in this miserable story.**

On to chappy…

'_Well, ya see, I have a date with Hinata tonight, and I was wondering if you girls can help me get ready for it…' _was what Naruto said.

The girls were, however, stun…in different ways.

'_What in Kami's shampoo does that smoking hot blonde see in that pale-eyed Hyunga?' _Sakura's inner-self raged. With that said, the pink-haired banshee gave Naruto the stink-eye, and left.

'_Wow,' _Temari thought to herself, _'Hinata finally got the guts to ask the kid out…lucky'. _

"I'm cool with that, how about you guys?" the wind mistress ask the other kunoichis. Ten Ten nodded, incredibly happy for her boy-friend's cousin (Yes, readers, they are going out!).

"Yeah I will, but…I need to cut your hair, Blondie." Ten Ten said with a mad look in her eyes. Naruto whimpered. Ino, on the other hand was jumping for joy (not because Naruto's getting his hair cut.)

"Oh yeahhh…Hinata's is going on a date with this blonde hot-stuff! I'm so proud of her! My little girl is growing up sniff._"_Ino, at this moment, was having a "Lee and Gai" moment, waterfall of tears and all.

"So, uh, Ino, _can_ you help me with my date. I mean, you don't necessarily need to go with me, oh, that didn't come out right…" Naruto was blushing while staring at Ino, who was still jumping up and down.

Let's just say that certain parts were, uh, was joining Ino, which is funny because she was wearing a skin-tight, tank-top with a mesh shirt underneath. Ten Ten noticed Naruto's dilemma, so she cleared her throat to get Ino's attention. She signaled the other two girls to huddle around her, away from Naruto.

"Here's what we're going to do…" Ten Ten whispered. Naruto, with his heighten ears, winced.

**ThisisthelinethatseperatesthepartssojustbegladIdidthis**

Naruto, with a newly shorten haircut thanks to Ten Ten's sword skills, was waiting outside the trendy "Blue Tiger" restaurant that everyone who's anyone goes to. It was a bit expensive, but Naruto wanted the night to be special. He was wearing a crisp, black collared shirt, which the sleeves were rolled ¾ on his arm, and was unbuttoned. Underneath was a slightly tight red t-shirt with a Namikaze-Uzumaki symbol on the center. He wore dark jeans and basic ninja boots and wore his usual necklace that Tsunade gave him. Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde locks and straightened his outfit (courtesy of Ino and Temari), just as a certain pale-eyed entered the scene.

Naruto was, to say the least, _extremely _nervous for his date with Hinata, clutching the bouquet (Ino's touch), hoping that Hinata would like them. Then Naruto heard a sneeze behind him. Naruto turned, and saw the most breathtaking view a man could die happy could see in a lifetime. Hinata, with a shy smile, wore a sleeveless gold kimono with lavender and sky blue flowers that seem to dance around the silk material, which ended around her knees with a three-inch slit on her left thigh. Her indigo hair flowed across her back, and only blue eye-liner was used to enhance her eyes.

"_**Damnnn…**_" Kyuubi said. Naruto, agreeing with the Kitsune, was busy to contain himself. His animal instincts were going off the charts!

"Um, shall we go have the night while the night still young?" Hinata asked teasingly. Naruto grinned, and offered his arm to the blushing beauty.

"We shall," Naruto answered.

**Linethatseperatesthestorysojustignoreme…**

The next day, Naruto woke up with lazy smile on his face, remembering the most amazing dream he had. Then he remembered the last part of the dream, then he realized…there was something in his bed.

"Gyah!!" Naruto yelled before falling out of bed. As he stared at Hinata stirring out of bed, his heart slamming against his ribs, he realized his date was actually real.

(Flashback-Last night…)

_BOOM…CRASH!! Lighting dance across the black sky as Hinata and Naruto existed out of the restaurant, happy and laughing._

"_Oh no…I'm so sorry, Hinata, I didn't think that it would rain tonight!" Naruto hung his head, thinking Hinata was mad about the "horrible" date with the "Kyuubi-Container". But his ears perk up as he heard Hinata laugh, then he looked up and saw Hinata laughing and dancing in the rain._

"_A little rain can't ruin this amazing date, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. Naruto was absolutely mesmerized. So were the onlookers. Who would in this lifetime be so bold and carefree in the rain, especially a Hyunga? Hinata squealed as Naruto swept her off her feet, swinging around in his warm arms. They gazed into each other's eyes…then Naruto placed his lips on Hinata's soft, rose-petal lips._

_They lock lips for what seemed a millennium. _

"_I should…I should go home. It is starting to really pour-"Hinata said before being interrupted._

"_I'll take you there Hina-chan," Naruto said softly. Hinata shook her head._

"_But it's too far! I'll be okay-"CRASH!! Another clap of thunder shook the ground. _

"_No, Hina-chan, my home is closer; you can stay for the night!" Naruto was smiling, urging her to say yes. Hinata blushed, and then hesitated._

"_A-alright, I'll stay for the night," Naruto had the sudden urge to yell out "Datte!" but remained to keep his cool as he shushin to his estate. _

(End flashback…)

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, remembering that they didn't do anything, particularly _do it_, last night. But he couldn't help but blush as he saw the curves that lay on his bed. Checking the clock and realizing that he had to go see Tsunade. Leaving a note for Hinata, he rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day, but the next thing he was going to encounter wasn't part of the agenda…

As Naruto rushed out of the door, a kunai, which came out of nowhere, sliced his cheek, drawing blood.

"Hey, you sexy beast, what are you doing out by yourself?" said the woman as she licked Naruto's cheek. Naruto eyed the woman, who was pinning him down. Fish-net body suit, trench coat, orange mini-skirt, and spiky pony-tail…

"A-anko!?" Naruto yelled. The said person stopped in mid-lick, eyes widening in recognition.

"I thought your blood tasted familiar! When did you get back, rat?" Anko said, still sitting on top of him.

"A couple of days ago…and can you get off of me?" Naruto replied as Anko got off. There was only one problem: he couldn't move.

"Wah! What did you do to me, Anko?!" Naruto yelled, trying to move, but it was like telling Choji _not _to eat a years-worth of chips in one sitting.

"I didn't do anything, Naruto-kun," Anko said with sickening innocence, "the kunai that cut you probably had something to do something to do with it…" with a mad cackle she pick him up, and with blinding speed, she carried him to a nearby motel.

Once they were there, Anko began stripping Naruto of his clothes. After she was done, she threw Naruto on the bed with a glint in her eyes.

"Hope you're ready, Naru-kun…" Anko purred.

'_Kyuubi!' _ Naruto yelled in his mind, '_you got to help me!!"_

"**And why would you need my help? Your getting laid, you idiot!"**

"_But this is _Anko_ we're talking about! If you don't hurry up, she'll—"_

"**Fine, I'll just cancel out the poison…"**

'_Oh, thank-you fuzz-butt! I owe you one-'_

"**In parts of your body, one at time, kuku kuku…"**

'_What? No, I beg of you!' _Naruto cried to Kyuubi, before he felt all the blood in his body rush down to certain part…

"Oooh…Naruto, you _are_ ready!"

Outside of the room, you might hear yells of begging, whoops, and a whole lot of other stuff. That's what the self-proclaim "Super-Pervert", and his disciples heard when they followed Naruto with not one, but two girls. Jiraiya was scribbling with his heart's content, while the other perverts were dying of blood loss.

After the now-known "Anko-experience", Naruto was finally at the Hokage building. Panting hard and blushing hard, he rushed to Tsunade's office.

"_I'm_ sorry…that I'm late…kaa-chan," Naruto said between pants.

"And where were you? Eh, never mind, there something important I want to discuss with you: it's about your inheritance…

(Five minutes later…)

"**NANI!?"**

**T.B.C**

**Yes, a new chapter is up! Hooray, and now it's being beta'd! Alright, the next chapter is about Naruto's inheritance, and enters the o.c! And how will Hinata feel about sharing Naruto? Find out next time on "Hinata, you're hot!" Remember: reviews are like colors, give me a rainbow!**

**Lates.**


	7. Anko's beatdown

Hinata, you're hot!

Chapter seven

By: Shikami-chan

Marth is a Terminater: **Gyah! Darn my English (hey, I'm only viet-chinese), and…yes, Naruto's father is the fourth (as far as I know) and Jiraiya taught him seduction! Jk, actually, it was the rasengan.**

S-Wanderer999: **Hey! I haven't heard from you for awhile! Don't worry; all of your questions will be answer shortly. Welcome back!**

Challenger: **Anko spawning? We'll save that for later chappys, shall we?**

Shikamaru's babygirl: **Whoops, I forgot to put the document in the "outbox"! Don't worry, I bet this chapter has chock-full of mistakes for you, LOL.**

Crystal shadow7: **Authoress was held hostage during this question Anko: but of course, Crystal shadow7-kun…**

Kingkakashi: **Good guess. And awesome idea for Hinata!**

Helovestowrite: **Yo, I'm glad you like the story!**

Naruto master of the jutsu's: **I'm glad that my miserable story took held of your interest. Might I say that I enjoyed your list of jutsus and hand seals on your profile! **

Kira blackjack: **I'm unbelievably grateful that you like you like my story also. As long that you read the last chapters, I'm guessing, yeah, I guess so.**

**Yes, another chapter in the bag! Alright, kiddies, Naruto's about to find out his inheritance, Hatake Saika enters (you'll soon find out), and who were the two girls that followed Naruto? Let's find out…**

On to chappy…

Naruto was always in countless situations, which sometimes involved ruthless villains trying to find a way to destroy him physically and mentally. Usually a rasengan in the gut will do it, but it wasn't one of those times.

Then why the heck was Naruto sweating bullets, his heart being bruised from over-bearing against his diaphragm, and his breathing scarce?

That's because he was in Tsunade's office with Gaara no Sabuku, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hirashi Hyunga, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune, and Tsunade herself.

"S-so what you're trying is that…I have to do polygamy?!" Naruto tried.

"That's right," Tsunade answered, getting a headache from being sober to long, "As the last Namikaze, you have the right to marry more than five wives. This way your legacy will continue, because the Namikaze clan was the most powerful clan in all of the great five nations.  
"As a Namikaze, not only can you marry multiple wives, but you also learn all of your family's jutsu, vast knowledge, and, to say the least, your father left you a grand fortune, since he was Hokage. Now, onto important engagements, Kazekage Gaara wants to strengthen the bond of Sunagakure and Konohagakure. To do that, he wants the daughter of the fourth Kazekage and the son of the fourth Hokage to marry…Kazekage no Sabaku?"

The seemingly bored, young man rose from his chair, and stared at Naruto, as if he was waiting for something. Naruto smiled.

"So, Gaara, you actually became a kage, I'm jealous yet proud of you." Naruto said as Gaara actually smiled, calmly, unlike the senile grin when he is possessed and sadistic when he was a genin.

"Yes, a lot has happen during your five-year absence, Naruto-kun," Gaara replied in his usual monotone, "Anyways, would you take my sister, and successor, Temari no Sabaku as your wife?"

"Hai, Kazekage no Sabaku," Naruto replied, as he bowed. Gaara smiled, and then he walks over to sign the scroll Tsunade laid out. 

"Inoichi Yamanaka?" Tsunade called out. The attractive blonde man with pupil-less eyes smiled warmly as he walk over to Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki," Inoichi said in a friendly, but booming voice, "Would it be an honor to marry my daughter, Ino Yamanaka?"

"Hai, Yamanaka-sama," Naruto bowed deeply. Inoichi bowed slightly, and walk over to Tsunade.

"Hirashi Hyunga," Tsunade called out.

Naruto gulped as Hinata's father walk over him with an abrasive scowl. But then, Hirashi wrapped his arms around Naruto, giving him a firm hug. Naruto, to say the least, is absolutely shock.

"Naruto Namikaze, your father and I were teammates and fierce friends before he died. I apologize I did not realize you were his son; otherwise I would have adopted you.

"Well, actually, before you or Hinata was born, Minato and I always talk if we had children; those two would marry so we can be related somehow. Since I want to keep my promise, I would propose to you to marry my daughter, the heiress to my clan, Hinata Hyunga," Naruto was more than happy to answer.

"Hai, Hyunga-sama," Naruto bowed, almost falling over. Hirashi gave Naruto a last squeeze, and then sign the scroll.

"Anko Mitarashi," Tsunade singled out. Anko looked confident and well, Anko.

"A-anko-chan, y-you want to be my wife?" Naruto stuttered.

"Well, since you ask, Naruto-kun, it would be an honor to marry you." Anko said and with a grin, "Besides, I _was_ your first, wasn't I?" Naruto smiled, thinking two can play at that game.

"It would be an honor,' Anko-_tan_' (1)" Naruto said, with a mischievous lady-killer smile, that made her blush. Anko stalk over to Tsunade, and sign his scroll. 

"Its settles then; Temari no Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyunga and Anko Mitarashi are now engaged to Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Now, Naruto, you can add anyone at any given time, do you accept?"

"Uh, I guess, kaa-chan," Naruto said, a bit confused. '_I'm having like, four wives; I think that's enough to make a man happy…' _Oh, Naruto, how wrong he is later on…

(One month later...)

After Naruto's, ahem, _meeting _with Tsunade, Naruto left to go to his favorite ramen stand.

'_Wowzas, I wonder what kaa-chan meant when she said I can actually add a wife…' _Naruto thought casually. Just then, a crash was heard, and before Naruto had the chance to rub the dust out of his eyes, Anko was spread eagled, being pin-down by Hinata, her Byakugan flaring and chakra-induce fist about to slam down.

"Eh? Hinata-chan?" Naruto as he ran over the spot to separate the fighting kunoichis.

"Naruto, tell her that I'm your number one girl!!" Hinata yelled, grabbing Anko's head into a headlock.

"Y-you already know? Did your father tell you already?" Hinata nodded as she release the choking women.

(Flashback...)

_Hinata was breathing hard, wiping away the trickle of sweat across her face. She just finish practicing her Gentle Fist style with Neji, who was panting just as hard, but manage to grin (yes, read it and weep) at his cousin._

"_Your speed is amazing, Hinata, but you have to aim more precise," Neji advised._

"_Hai, domo Neji-sempai," Hinata said, returning the smile. They continued practicing until one of the rusubans (2) of the upper house._

"_Hinata-hime," the rusuban said, "Hirashi-sama would like to see you,"_

"_Thank-you, Ishou-san," the rusuban bowed, and then exited the room. _

"_I wonder what my father wants…" Hinata thought out loud._

"_Probably something important," tried Neji. Hinata nodded, then after a quick goodbye, Hinata left the dojo._

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"_Oh…my…kami," Hinata said after hearing that she, a stuttering and blushing Hyunga, was going to marry the number one, unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja of all of the five nations. And she couldn't get any happier._

"_OH MY KAMI!!" Hinata screamed at last. Hirashi, the poor man, thought he lost an eardrum with that one. _

'At least Hinata's happy,…I think…' _Hirashi thought as Hinata squeezed the living breath out of him once more. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Hinata bolted to the gates, going outside to find Naruto, to tell him the amazing news._ _Just as Hinata entered the marketplace, somebody pounce at her out of nowhere._

"_Hey, you look like a Hinata; you got the pale eyes and everything! Doesn't she, Shikami-chan?" The said person- or actually, a small white and gold fox bark in reply._ _Hinata was utterly confused. Who is this-_

"_Oh, hi. I'm Hatake Saika and also a friend of Naruto Namikaze. This is my fox-nin, Shikami." The small fox purred in reply. Hinata smiled, and wonder how this silver-blonde, stormed-blue eyed girl knew Naruto-kun._ 'Hatake? Where have I heard that name before…?'

"_That question is not important right now," Hinata's eyes widen, thinking that Saika can read minds, "But I need to tell you something _very _important. You see, Shikami-chan and I followed Naruto this one morning…"_

_(_End flashback...)

Anko had to fight back a psychotic giggle. Naruto had just told Hinata that Anko is one of his fiancés. Hinata looked sullen until Naruto placed a kiss on her petal-like lips, which turned into mind blowing make out session.

"Hina-chan," Naruto said, trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata ask.

"You already know that you're my number girl; I even think Anko can't even break that. But I _do _think a beat down does establish the fact," Anko cleared her throat.

"Well," Hinata began, "I'm just happy to marry you, and if it means with other girls, it hardly changes the way I feel about you, Naruto-kun,"

"Hardly?" Naruto ask, mischievously.

"Of course! I mean, with four other girls, I have to let them know who's boss, right?" Naruto was taken back, then he smile, and pulled Hinata into a hug. Then he noticed a familiar, small fox.

"Shikami-chan?" He said as he bent down to pick up the ecstatic fox-cub.

"Hey Naruto, been awhile, huh?" ask Saika.

"Oh my kami, is that you, Saika-tan?" Naruto ask he hugged the platinum blonde (3). "Oh, two for flinching!" Naruto yelled, making Saika laugh and returning the hug. Shikami whine, because she wasn't included in the hug. She then decided to take matters in her own paws, and transform into her human form. White hair and golden eyes, she joined the group hug.

"Wow," Anko said, making everyone remembering that she was present, "I thought your chakra was familiar, I just didn't know you were a fox!" Shikami smiled and wink, before transforming back to a fox.

"How did you recognize Shikami-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh, remember how I deflowered you that one day (insert Naruto no Blushing jutsu here)? Well, besides a lot of the usual perverts that follow me, these two girls followed me…eh? Hinata-whoa, N-naruto, oh noooo…" by this time, Hinata, Byakugan and all, was chasing Anko, who was busy avoiding Hinata's Gentle Fist.

All in all, Naruto, Saika, and Shikami was going to have a helluva time to separate an angry Hyunga and a foot-in-mouth dango-lover.

**T.B.C**

First--Name here-tan: a cuter way to say "-chan"

Second--Rusubans: caretakers or servants**.**

Third--Platinum blonde**: **inside joke between me and Corrina-chan.

**Yes, of course I know this chapter wasn't so hot; I apologize if this chappy was extremely miserable. Also, Shikami-chan was actually a spur of the moment thing, pm me if you want more details. Okay, in next chapters, **_**another **_**o.c will appear in this fic; more on Saika-chan; and much, much more. Remember: reviews are stars, GIVE ME A MILKY WAY!!**


End file.
